bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cronomatt
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tatsuki Arisawa page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 03:44, September 7, 2010 Edits Before you make one more edit, familiarize yourself with our Policies. We do not allow speculation, out of universe wording, unreferenced content and many other things you have done-- 04:48, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Please do not continue in making speculative edits. See the Bleach Wiki:Speculation Policy-- Re:Ashido Most of what you are saying falls under our Bleach Wiki:Speculation Policy. If it is not stated or directly shown then we don't add it. You say Yoruichi gets tired from 200 consecutive flash steps but Ashido did 40 very quickly. Okay, but how do you know if he did not do 160 more he would not be tired? If you can reference what you add, feel free to add it but remember to follow all of our policies in doing so. If you feel his stat levels need to be changed, you will have to start a discussion on Ashido's talk page and get a general agreement and probably an admins approval.-- Signing Posts Please start signing your posts. This can be done by adding four tildes to the end of your post like this ~~~~ -- -I will. Thanks. Cronomatt (talk) 16:31, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Please stop adding that trivia to Kenpachi Zaraki's page. We do not do comparison's to other series' unless specifically mentioned by Kubo. Any further attempts to add that to his trivia will be reverted. -- That is impossible. If that is true, we will have to delete enormous sections about Karakura Riser. And what about Miguel, will we not be alowed to point out the obvious connection to Sailor Moon's Tuxedo Kamen and his rose attack? When something is made aparrant to be a tribute, no matter how big or how small, you have chosen to allow it, like when Chizuru is compared to Tokyo Mew Mew in her Erotic form. And unlike comparing one pose, were comparing an entire character, full body, personality copy, ability copy, clothes copy ripoff. You could call it honoring bleach by not covering a fatal ripoff, but its also covering up something that is true. You can check the dates of release comparing the first appearence of Kenpachi to Bontenmaru of Samurai Deeper Kyo Cronomatt (talk) 18:26, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Those other comparisons, if present, should be removed then!! However, Kubo never stated that for Kenpachi and those characters are Anime-only characters (well in those personifications anyway) so they aren't Kubo's creations so they are special cases gven the lack of canon invlved with them!! Unless Kubo stated his character to be so then it doesn't go onto the article for his character!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 18:30, May 10, 2011 (UTC) None of those comparison's are anywhere on this site. We do not place any comparison's unless stated by kubo himself.-- http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Karakura-Raizer_Team Okay, then Remove them!!! There on the very center page for Karakura-Raiser's page for goodness sake! How could you miss that Godisme!??? Cronomatt (talk) 18:37, May 10, 2011 (UTC) There, those points have been removed!! Plase don't call Seshat's argments to be flawed when your own argument is flawed since there are no references to this!! Junk trivia doesn't belong here!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 18:40, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Flawed? Were you missing the part where no reference trivia, as long as it seemed to be in the Trivia or Notes, were done several times in this Wiki without Godisme's knowledge? That was up for as long as I can remember, and the only reason I was called off on the Bontenmaru comparison with Kenpachi is because Kenpachi is a more popular article then Karakura-Raiser. http://www.mangafox.com/manga/samurai_deeper_kyo/c104/12.html I understand that it should not be put on the wiki's direct articles. This was half a test on your actual thouroughness on the articles, which was flawed, while in the meantime spreading some interesting facts for those who actually give a crap about their character's origin, cause it won't be found on the wiki now, cause I'm NOT going to update it again, unlike the people who learned all about Kamen Rider and its connection to Karakura Riser or other stuff. Don't call it 'junk trivia' if you just don't know or you found out you were not as detailed as you thought. You are not a child SunXia, people don't throw out the the 'junk' word unless they are being pissy. That's your problem, not mine. And, since this is on my page anyway I might add that its been a month, and Ashido's ability section has remained as barren as ever. No mention on his technique to slash a Menos from 50 feet, no mention of his abilities other then a vague description that describes his abilities as quite unflattering and goes into no accurate detail.Cronomatt (talk) 18:59, May 10, 2011 (UTC). Ok dude, seriously. Forgive me for being bluntly rude, but SHUT UP AND CALM DOWN. Quit ranting at Sunxia and Godisme so we can go about this in a mature manner. Let me entertain you with a few facts: Nobody's perfect. The admins and the committee members are human, just like you or me. They make mistakes. And they have schedules. They have lives. But they're going out of their way to keep this wiki clean for all of us other people to view with accurate info. Godisme is in COLLEGE for heaven's sake. Are there better things he could do with his time than read your screaming in rage at him? Definitely. But he is. And plus, have you ever checked how much content is on this site? They have to go through 1400 + pages of info!! And some of them take hours just to read! You can't expect EVERYONE to just look through 1400 pages at lightspeed and immediately find issues. It can't be done. Maybe you think you could do it; just try it. But they have to manage 1400 pages, watch out for vandals, improve articles, add new ones, and maybe a million other things that we can't even begin to imagine. Screaming at them isn't going to help them any; it'll only get you blocked. Now obviously, they made a mistake. That's ok; the mistake was fixed, thanks to a little help from you. But they have standards to follow, and they're trying to apply them as best as they can. You should have taken the hint the second time your edit was undone and asked what was wrong. Forgive me for being cold, but I am having a hard time being sympathetic to you right now thanks to your railing at the higher ups. There are more mature ways to handle this. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 19:10, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Why are you blaming me for all this? I am not the one who put the trivia up there. I do not regularly go through each page searching for junk trivia. I monitor the recent changes and revert any newly added junk trivia. And yes, it is junk trivia, that is what we call it here. Ashido's abilities have not been changed for reason. Arrancar109 looked over what you wanted to add and said no if I recall correctly. This is not Cronomatt's Bleach Wiki. We have a process here. If you are going to be childish like this then perhaps this is not the site for you.-- Do not attempt to insult me with such words as pissy, it's quite boring, Junk Trivia is Junk Trivia, uploading a picture of someone you think inspired the character does not mean Kubo ever stated he was inspired by that character!! Trivia information must still be true irregardless of not needing referencing and if you are bringing in something that you are trying to flag as true then yeah, the reference would be required there, otherwise its misrepresenting Kubo as a writer!! And as you were told, time and again, Arrancar109, an Admin, is taking care of that article and he will get to it, when he gets to it!! Politely take it up with him if you still have a problem instead of trying to throw your weight about becase you want things your own way!! Your little "tests" are not required here, it just makes you out to be a vandal, which will eventally pose a problem and will then be dealt with!! You know the rules, follow them!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 19:18, May 10, 2011 (UTC) User Page Policy It is against User page policy to remove content from your talk page. Do not do it again-- Article Talk Pages Please stop reposting your opinions on the character talk pages, specifically Ichigo Kurosaki's talk page. Character talk pages as stated by the talk header at the top are only for discussion about page maintenance. All other discussion should be in the Forums (also stated in the talk header) which is where your first and second posts have been placed. It is found here http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:68367. -- Policies Hey there, I'm a member of the Policy and Standards Committee here!! I would like to remind you that when an Administrator removes your message from a Talk Page, to a forum, you are not to go and write the same message again even if you have added a little quote somewhere!! I have again removed the message and put it in the same forum!! Thank you!!